Applejack is Pregnant
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Applejack is pregnant SpikeXApplejack
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I don't care what you say about the grammars if you decide to whining about grammar do it in some place else.

* * *

Spike is a teen purple dragon over height 100 cm and over weight 35 kg, he was in the room reading a book in silent until he started to hear vomiting sounds on the bathroom.

"Applejack are you alright?" Spike asked a he walking to the bathroom. He opened the door and saw Applejack leaning over the toilet vomiting on it

"Applejack you been sick for three months... what's wrong?" Asked Spike coming into the bathroom and standing behind the farm pony and holding her shoulders.

"I'm... not sure... Spike... can you took... me to... the doctors?" Applejack said vomiting between words.

"All right let's go!" Spike said picking up Applejack from the ground and carrying her, "Here's a bag just in case when your throwing up in!" He gave her a brown bag.

"Thank you!" Said Applejack grabbing the bag from Spike.

Spike carrying her and walks to the hospital. They arrive to the hospital, the teen purple dragon leave the farm pony to a chair as he speak to the nurse.

They waited a for few minutes until they were called, they walk to the doctor room.

"All right, tell me what's wrong?" Asked the stallion Doctor Table handing Applejack a trash and she started throwing up in.

"Well doctor she keeps throwing up every few minutes and I don't know and I'm getting worried... what's wrong, is it a virus that she catch?" Spike asked sitting on a chair while Applejack sat on the bed.

"You guys are lovers right?" Asked Doctor Table.

Applejack stopped to vomit, "Yeah... What has to do with it?" She asked.

Doctor Table scratches his chin, "I have one theory!" Said the doctor unicorn.

"What is it doctor?" Spike asked a he get up and hold Applejack hoofs.

"Applejack could be pregnant!" Doctor Table said.

"What... How this possible she a pony and I'm a dragon?" Spike said in shook.

"As long you are a male and she a female... You two can have a baby!" Doctor Table said, "So how many times did you two have a relationship on the bed?" Asked Doctor Table.

"I think... twenty or thirty times but that was three months ago!" Spike said holding Applejack hoofs.

"Just to be sure Applejack here's a cup I need you pee in it and handed it back to me for research to see if you are pregnant!" Doctor Table said handing Applejack a empty cup and the farm pony went to the bathroom and came back minutes later with the cup filled up.

"Thank you I'll be back!" Doctor able said as he leave the room.

Spike sat down next to Applejack leaning on his shoulder.

"Applejack... if you are pregnant what name for the baby?" Asked Spike.

Applejack sigh, "I do not know but if it's a boy I want to name it after you Spike!" The farm mare said.

"After me?" Asked Spike before gave Applejack a big hug, "That be great!"

Applejack chuckle.

After a minutes Doctor Table came back with a white paper with some words on it, "I have the results!" He said.

Spike and Applejack look to the doctor.

"Applejack is pregnant but we need to use echo scan to see if its twins or just one are being born on her!" Said Doctor Table.

They got up and followed the doctor to the room and saw a machine and a nurse waiting there.

"Mrs. Applejack now lay down and nurse will put this on your stomach!" Said Doctor Table which the farm did and the nurse put a device on Applejack's stomach.

"Well I see one head that mean you only going to have one!" Doctor Table said.

Spike and Applejack stared at the picture and watched the baby beginning to form inside of the farm mare.

"when will I give birth?" Asked Applejack.

"Well your three months late to realized... so could be six months from today!" Said Doctor Table.

"So is a boy or a girl?" Spike asked.

"We do not know yet no until is born!" Doctor Table respond, "But I can see is a baby dragon!"

Spike eyes winder open, "A baby dragon...? I'm so happy!" He hug Applejack.

"Spike stop hug me so hard you going to hurt the baby!" Applejack yelled.

"Thank you doctor!" Said Applejack getting down off of the bed.

They both leave the hospital and walk to Sweet Apple Acres.

Spike and Applejack they back home and walk to the room, Applejack lay down to the bed follow by Spike.

"Applejack are you happy we're are going to have a baby!" Ask Spike rubbing the farm mare stomach.

"I'm so happy Spike that we're going to have a baby!" Applejack respond putting her hoofs on Spike hands and rubbed help him to rubbed her stomach.

* * *

"You going to tell Twilight about the news that his little dragon brother is going to be a father?" Asked Applejack.

"Yeah she is going to be aunt!" Respond Spike.

"Lets do some baby shopping!" Applejack said.

"Now?" Spike ask turning around to face Applejack.

"Yes now we need at lot of stuff for the baby and paint the room and get the bed!" Said Applejack.

They both got of the bed and went into the ponyvillage store.

"How many stuff did you get for the baby?" Applejack asked looking at the cart that was full of baby stuff.

"Well I got a car chair a strollers and some other stuff!" Spike said giving Misaki a kiss Applejack on the lips and rubbing her stomach again.

Applejack went off and Spike smiled while see her picking some baby clothes.

Applejack found some baby toys, baby pacifiers and some other stuff, she went back to Spike and saw him speaking to Rarity.

"Hey Spike why are you in a baby store?" Rarity asked to Spike looking at the baby clothes in the cart next to him.

"I'm going to be a father!" Spike said.

"You... going to be father?" Asked Rarity.

"Yes I got Applejack pregnant and I'm happy that I'm going to a father!" Spike said turning around and picked another baby stuff and put it in the cart.

Rarity eyes winder open and jump in happiness, "Oh I so happy for you two I hope to see the baby soon!"

Spike rubbed the back of he head.

"Well see you later darling I need to tell this to the others!" With that Rarity leave the store.

Applejack walk to Spike, "Well ready for Twilight?"

Spike nodded and getting on his knees and kissed Applejack's stomach.

Applejack chuckle and roll her eyes, "Spike not here!" She said as Spike got up.

They paid the stuff and went to the Sweet Apple Acres and leave the baby stuff to the room and went to the library.

* * *

They arrived at the library's front door.

Taking a deep breath, Spike knocked at the door, Applejack nuzzle the dragon arm to calm him down and courage him.

"Coming!" A voice called from the inside, causing Spike to gulp. The door opened to a purple unicorn with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hello Spike and you too Applejack... You come to visit mes?" Twilight Sparkle.

"Uh... hey Twilight yes... actually we here to talk to you!" Spike voice sounded firm, but he body was slightly shaking due to her uneasiness.

Spike tilted her head, "Talk? Well sure what you want to talk about it?"

"Can we go inside and talk?" Applejack said.

"Um... yeah... sure!" Twilight moved aside so the the farm mare and the dragon could enter.

Once inside, Spike looked towards the purple unicorn and tried to think of how he could word what he wanted to say without it making them both feel weird.

Twilight Sparkle looked at Spike and Applejack, "Is... something wrong?"

Applejack snapped Spike out of he trance.

"Huh... What? no.. no nothing like that. I just wanted to talk to you!" Spike said.

"Okay... about what?" Twilight voice still that was something wrong.

"I got some news for you!" Spike said.

"What's the news?" Twilight Sparkle ask.

Spike take a big breath, "Your going to be a aunt!"

"I'm... I'm going to have a niece or a nephew?" Twilight asked as she was about to cry.

"We do not know yet but we know that is a baby dragon!"

"Did you get Applejack pregnant?" Asked Twilight.

"Yes I been sick for three months but it turned out that I was pregnant aren't you happy, Twi?" Applejack said.

Twilight walk to Spike and Applejack and hug them, "I'm so proud of you two, mom and dad will also now the family will continue to grow!"

"We buy some baby stuff for the baby!" Spike said.

Hours later Spike and Applejack return to the Sweet Apple Acres and went inside to the house.

Spike sat down on the couch and Applejack sat down next to him. Applejack leaned on Spike's shoulder while the dragon hands were over her stomach.

"It seems that you have stop vomit!" Said Spike.

"Yep!" Applejack said rubbing her stomach.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I get it... just sit down, Applejack!" Spike said.

Spike walk to the door and opened it and there in the doorway stood Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

"Congratulations Spike and Applejack!" Pinkie Pie said as she appear front of no way throwing party stuff.

"Where's Applejack?" Asked Fluttershy as she hug Spike.

"I'm here!" Applejack said getting up from the couch and made her way to her friends.

"Congratulations Applejack I so happy for you!" Fluttershy said giving Applejack a hug.

"I think I can feel the baby starting to kick a little!" Applejack said holding her stomach.

"Let me feel it please?" Pinkie Pie said jumpy in happiness.

"I'm hungry for something yummy!" Applejack said going into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"So how many months was before you two realized it?" Ask Rainbow Dash.

"We went to the doctors today and he said Applejack was three months late to know... so we have six months!" Spike respond to Rainbow Dash.

Applejack was getting different stuff from the fridge, "Let's see... oh I want pineapple dripped in chocolate!" She said getting her food out.

"What will be the names of the baby and is going to be a boy or a girl?" Asked Fluttershy.

"We do not know but the bay it going to be a baby dragon!" Said Spike.

"Pineapple dripped in chocolate!" Said Applejack dripping the pineapple in the chocolate.

"Food carvings... one of the symptoms of being pregnant!" Rarity said.

"Well I got to go guys... I'll see you in six months bye!" Said Rainbow Dash leaving the house with Fluttershy on her side.

"I need to go too bye!" Rarity walk to the farm house door with Pinkie Pie and both wave to the dragon and farm mare couple a goodbye.

"Bye girls!" Said Applejack coming out of the kitchen with a chocolate dripped pineapple in her mouth and wave to her friends.

Spike and Applejack walk to the room and lay down to the bed.

"So is Big Mac and Applebloom know about the baby?" Spike ask the farm pony of he life.

"Nope... I tell them tomorrow... Let just sleep!" Applejack said with a yaws and close her eyes.

Spike look to the ceiling and close he eyes too and fall to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Spike slowly opened his eyes to a bright ray of light that shine through the window, he shifted his field of vision beside him and saw the mare of his life, he couldn't help but let out a smile.

Spike carefully got out of bed and walk to the open window, "Man, another great night!" He said after a yawn.

Spike walk to the bathroom to take a quick shower, after the shower he dry himself and he climbed down the stairs and made way for the kitchen to make Applejack and her family breakfast.

He entered the kitchen and pulled out the usual supplies to make a apple foods for breakfast.

Spike was losing awareness of the house around him, and didn't notice the young filly walk in. Applebloom saw Spike working steadily on cooking. She walked up next to Spike and set her hooves up on the counter, "Morning Spike!"

Spike snapped out of his concentration while he was cutting up an apple in top speed with his dragon claws, "Morning Apple Bloom, need help with anything?"

"Na... I just wanted to watch you cook...!" Applebloom said as she switched her eye contact to the counter top where Spike was cutting up apples.

Spike returned to cutting up the apples, "Well... alright just don't surprise me again like that!" He said while chuckled.

After a while Spike was finishing preparing the breakfast and Applebloom spoke again.

"So... how things with my sister?" Applebloom said with a light tone on her voice.

Spike didn't stop making breakfast but answered, "Things are great... I really love your sister a lot!"

"Really... So there no problems with you two?" Applebloom said.

"Nope I really love Applejack and do you want to hear a secret... You have to promise not to tell her!" Spike said now stopping making breakfast.

Applebloom nodded.

Spike leaned down close to Applebloom and whispered on her ears, "I want to give her a birthday gift.. Because today is your sister birthday!" He smiled and regained his composure to continue cooking, "Remember don't tell Applejack!"

Spike and Applebloom could heard hoofs steps that are getting close by and Applejack walked in the kitchen, "Mornin' Applebloom!" she trotted up to Spike and they shared a quick kiss.

Applebloom saw her sister and the dragon kiss and she felt dizzy, "Argh... cross!" She put her tongue out.

After breakfast Applebloom walk outside, before Applejack walk outside with Applebloom who was already outside, Spike call Applejack before she reach the door.

"Hey Applejack do you need anything?" Spike questioned.

"Yes can you go to the pharmacy and pick up some headache medicine all this about the pregnancy is give me a migraine and the stomach is getting heavy!" Applejack said to her boyfriend.

"Okay see you in a few minutes!" The purple dragon boy said as he walked out of the store and headed left.

Applejack smile and walk to Applebloom who was waiting for her outside.

"Sister why your stomach seemed so big now?" Asked Applebloom looking at Applejack's stomach which got a little big.

"Spike got me pregnant!" Applejack said putting her hoofs on his stomach.

"oh my god... We're gonna have hybrid freaks on our family!" Apple Bloom said.

Applejack roll her eyes.

"So when are you going to give birth sister?" Apple Bloom ask.

"On six months from today Spike will be with me when I'm giving birth so I can grip something tight when the pain comes when I'm my labor day!" Said Applejack as she and Apple Bloom headed to the barn.

"When did you find out that your pregnant?" Asked Apple Bloom.

"Yesterday morning, Spike took me to the doctors and we found out that day!" Applejack said.

During the barn job Apple Bloom kept looking at Applejack to see if she was okay. Applejack was having a hard time to do her job as she felt her stomach more heavy that ever.

Three hours later, Applejack finally finished her apple job and she was the last one to finished it and to leave the barn. Applebloom was waiting for Applejack to come out of the barn.

"It was the job hard for you?" Asked Applejack as she come out of the barn and saw Applebloom waiting for her.

"Nope it was easy for me!" Said Applebloom as she headed to the Sugarcube Corner with Applejack, "Your finished in a hour and ten minutes late you getting old!" She said s she getting in line for the lunch.

Applejack roll her eyes ignoring Applebloom comments.

"Hello Applejack and Applebloom... What I can do for you two?" Asked Pinkie Pie.

"I want to have a ramen noodles with barbecue sauce and pineapple dripped in chocolate and 3 cupcakes" Said Applejack telling her order to Pinkie Pie and take her foods.

* * *

Spike who was already done with his task and heading on his way home when he spotted the jewelry store and for an unknown reason he found himself walking in and heading for the necklaces while he was looking around he heard a familiar voice was heard who was heading his way.

"As been a while, Spike!" The voice belonged to Soaring a pegasus stallion and ex-member of the Wonderbolts.

"Yes it has... what are you doing here?" Spike responded before looking back to the necklaces.

"Getting Twilight a pre-proposal gift and since this is where the others bought their lady stuff I might as well try it!" Soaring said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, me I'm here for an early Applejack birthday gift!" The purple dragon said to the former Wonderbolts ex-member.

"I personally get the necklace that have a red small apple-gem!" The blue stallion pegasus said and waited for Spike reaction before smiling.

"I can't believe I'm going to be father!" Spike whispered so only the adult could hear.

The stallion pegasus smiled for a few moments and answered, "So you get Applejack pregnant.. Congratulation buddy!"

"Thanks... I think!" Spike said.

"Why didn't you and Rarity ever go out and why is she with Fancy pants?" The stallion pegasus, Soaring ask, he know that Spike liked Rarity more than any others but he also knew that the purple dragon liked Applejack in that way too.

With a heavy sigh the purple teen dragon answered him, "I suppose the reason for both is that Rarity know my crush on her but she also toll me that she was not interesting on me even after all the think I done for her... Well I was young back then but when I tun pre-teen ages I was still heartbroken!"

Soaring stared at him for a few minutes in, "Is that all?"

"No there is more... But I not want to talk about it!" Spike said.

"Okay buddy!" Soaring said.

Spike nodded as he paying for his gift and they headed for home.

"Applejack I'm back... Applejack?" Spike said after entering his farm house. He walked into the kitchen and placed the medicine by the sink. He did not see anypony around.

Spike walk to the room and hide the gift under his pillow.

* * *

It was now night time, Spike was in bed reading a book when the door to the bedroom was open came in his lovely wife Applejack who is nine months or lest pregnant and is ready to pop any day now.

"Man, am I tired" Applejack said as her green eyes stared at her purple dragon lover.

Spike put down the book a little bit to stare at his lovely farm mare wife with love in his green eyes, "You should get in bed and lie down" He said never taking his eyes off of Applejack.

Applejack smiled and was about to lie on the bed when she felt something break and a pain in her stomach, "AHH... SPIKE!" She shouted.

Spike put the book on the bed and got out of the bed as he raced towards her, "What is it Applejack... Are you alright?" He asked.

Applejack groan, "My water just broke... the baby is coming!" She said as she leaned down holding her stomach.

"WHAT NOW?" Spike shouted as he stood up with his eyes widened as he stared at his wife.

"Yes... NOW!" Applejack gasps, "The baby wants to come out now!" She said as she groaned.

"Alright.. alright don't panic everything is going to be alright!" Said a panicked Spike as he pulled a chair closer to where Applejack is and sat her down before going to the closet.

Just then they heard thunder and water fall outside.

Spike groan, "Oh great it's raining and on the day where my child is going to be born!" He muttered as he looked at the window before continue rummaging through the closet.

"What on Equestria are you doing over there Spike?" Applejack yell.

Spike came back holding a rain coat, towel and an umbrella.

Applebloom and Big Mac come out of they own room and see Spike punting the raincoat and the towel around Applejack and hold the umbrella on he tail.

"Spike what going on?" Applebloom ask.

"You sister is going to give birth!" Spike respond.

"SHE ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH" Applebloom shouted.

Spike and Applejack nodded their heads. Spike went over to Applejack and put his arms around her.

Applejack on her stubbornness, "N... no I can walk... on my own!" She said pain.

Spike looked at her, "You can barely can move Aj don't worry!" He lift her up with with his dragon strength and carried her with his arms. He quickly made his way to the door.

Spike quickly made his way out to the hospital, he got there within half of hours running to the hospital paying no attention to anything around him, he focused on getting his wife to the hospital that was not too far of the farm place.

Spike walk to the hospital holding Applejack on his arm.

"Please help she's about to have a baby!" Spike practically yelled at the receptionist.

"Alright calm down sir... We have her ready in no time!" Said the female receptionist as a another female receptionist came and send three nurses to take Applejack away.

"Are you the father?" The second female receptionist ask.

Spike nodded, "Yes I'm the father!"

"Okay then I guess you can fill out these papers... Follow me please!" Said the female receptionist and walk with him up of the stairs to a floor where there were many stallion and in the waiting area.


End file.
